Fox and Deku
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a revamped version of the story I had put up recently. I M your complaints about Endeavor. Edit: fixed ch 2.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox and the Deku**

**Chapter 1**

(Couple of weeks after the Wave mission)

Naruto was getting bored, he had already trained in what he needed to do with Kyuubi. He was already, more powerful than Sasuke could ever be. "I still don't see why I have to hide my true self." He said, he heard a sigh in his head.

"_We went through this before Naruto-Kun,_" said a female voice. "_Those assholes would think you are getting powerful and I'm coming out._" Naruto sighed again and pouted.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He said.

"_You think I do?_" She said, "_I'm trapped inside of my son with the representation of 'All for One'. Along with me._"

"_**Once I gain control of this vessel, I shall rule the World!**_" Said another voice, just then he was hit over the head. "_**Ow… that was a 10-ton mallet.**_"

"_Damn Right, Shigaraki! You will be fully absorbed into my son, the world will no longer have to deal with you!_ _Why don't you go get some Ramen, I'll handle him!_"

"Okay, Kura-kaachan." So he went to get his jacket, looked at it and frowned at it.

"_I know, but you have to deal with it, for now._" So he put it on and placed a genjutsu over himself. Kura had trained him over it when he was younger. He was short, had blonde spikey hair, and wearing an entire orange outfit. (_cannon Naruto_)

* * *

(_Ichiraku's_)

Naruto walked in to enjoy some ramen and was talking to Ayame about the mission when she saw Team 7 coming and had him hiding in a back room. When they came in Kakashi was telling his favorite students what to say to the Hokage or anyone if they ask about the mission. "We need Naruto to be out of the shinobi corps." He said.

"The sooner he's gone the better!" Said Sakura.

"Uhn," grunted Sasuke. Ayame got mad.

"And why would you want Naruto out of the shinobi corps?" She asked, "is it because he wouldn't be able to fight back so you could in your sick and twisted words; 'kill the Kyuubi for killing your beloved sensei'?" Kakashi just glared at her.

"You watch your mou-!" He had to duck the cleaver gunning for him.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back here Hakate?" Said Ichiraku.

"Look, 'civilian'..." He started.

"Who was it again that looked out for you when your father committed suicide and your sensei was on a mission? I don't want to hear it! I should have left you to rot!"

"You would be…"

"You weren't all that good of a ninja! The only thing you had was that your father was one of the top ninjas in Konoha! If he were to look at you now, he'd kill you for being such an asshole, and himself for cursing the world for bringing you in it!" Kakashi just frowned, "get out of my restaurant! Don't come back!"

"I'll make it so you'll go bankrupt and your food stall will be shut down!"

"Oh well, I'll just go on ahead back to being a bounty hunter." He glared at a shocked Kakashi, "you don't scare me 'Pup'! The council has no control over me, none! The Daiymo even gives me permission to go hunting." He pulled out his bounty book and opened it to the area of high-level bounties. "Look's who on top." He did and saw his name with a bounty of half a billion Ryo. "If I were to go back to being a bounty hunter you'd be the first I'd go after. And don't say you can beat me because I was the one who took out All for One."

Kakashi gulped and started to leave with his students. Then Naruto had walked out, "welp my questions were answered. I'll go talk to the Hokage about transferring to somewhere else." He said.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Naruto-Kun." Said Ayame.

"It's alright, it just shows me how they really are." He paid for his lunch and headed for the Kage tower.

* * *

(Hokage's office)

Sarutobi was going through some paperwork he wanted to do when his secretary had alerted him. "Yes, Yuri?" He said.

"Naruto-Kun's here." She said, she had no reason to hate him so why do it? Naruto had come into the office.

"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you?" He asked. Naruto sighed and sat down in front of his desk.

"I'll take your deal." Sarutobi looked at him and sighed.

"Kakashi did it huh?"

"Yep, can't even keep his own pathetic motto. But, I guess it's only for 'humans' and not 'demon-possessed humans'." He could feel Kurama growling inside of him and came out of his body to appear behind him. She was tall, around 5 foot 9, tanned, had long red hair, yellow eyes, whisker marks on her cheeks, and dressed in a red, white and black modified kimono, and slippers. Her ears were in her hair and her tails were behind her. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Kurama." Said Sarutobi.

"Hirusen," she said.

"I'm sure you wanted to know what was the deal Naruto was talking about?"

"Yes."

"Well, during my first time as the Sandiame, I had started a special group of shinobi that answers only to me. Not even my advisors know about this, it's still going on as we speak. I made Naruto the offer to join because I knew that Kakashi wasn't going to train him. He wanted to make sure."

"Boy did he ever. What's so special about this group?"

"They are 'Super Ninja', their bloodlines are more powerful than the Shiragan and even that can't copy it. I'm sure you remember what happened to him when he was 6?" Kurama growled, Naruto was injected with 'All For One' thinking it was some kind of poison that would kill him and Kurama. But all it did was enhanced his speed and strength to the Nth degree. "I am requesting that you unlock him and he'll be sent there for training."

"As long as he gets removed from Hakate's team, he can be trained by the Akatsuki for all I care."

"Very well," he wrote an address down. "Go here tomorrow and ask for; Aizawa. He'll know who you are. As of right now, you are going to be off the shinobi corps." Kurama took off his headband and handed it to Sarutobi. "You will be able to take the chunin exams if you want." Naruto nodded, "I'll also give you the Uzumaki compound as restitution." He handed Naruto the keys. Naruto thanked the Hokage then mother and son left. Then that was when Sarutobi was pissed, "Yuri get me Hakate now! Tell him if he's even one minute late; he'll be tied to a stake and forced to watch as his entire library of Icha Icha books being burned to ashes and he will not be able to get any more, and he'll have to outrun a naked Might Guy! And if that doesn't get his ass moving, tell him I'll buss him back to being a genin!" Yuri gulped.

"Yes sir," she said.

TBC

* * *

**Note:** _This is a revamp of the story. Tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(_Hokage's office_)

Kakashi was standing, in front of Sarutobi's desk. "Sir I…" he started.

"Let me guess, you want Naruto off the shinobi corps?"

"Yes sir, you see he never showed up for practice and…"

"Didn't do anything on the Wave mission?" Kakashi gulped, how did he know? "All because you just want your vengeance on Kyuubi for killing your sensei? Fuck the fact he doesn't swing that way! You're the only family he needed? Is That What You Are Saying?" Kakashi didn't say anything, "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"No, I didn't say that!"

"BULLSHIT! If that's the case, then why do you want his son out of the shinobi corps?"

"THAT DEMON IS NOT…!" Just then Sarutobi hit him right in the chest sending him to a wall.

"I rest my case. You want him off your team? You got it! But I'll be damned if I'd let you tell me what I can or can't do with my own NINJA! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will NOT be removed from the Shinobi corps. By the way; I'm docking yours, Haruno's, and Uchiha's pay for the Wave mission and the next five missions I send your team on and giving it to Naruto." Sasuke was upset and got into Sarutobi's face.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He said.

"Oh? And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? You being an Uchiha is not going to help you here!" Sasuke just glared at him, "let me tell you a little secret. There are, at least, nine bloodlines that are more powerful than the Shiragan!" The team just gasped, there were other bloodlines more powerful than the Shiragan?

"But, where's Naruto going?" Asked Sakura.

"Don't You Worry About That! He's off your team remember?" Said the Hokage.

"As an Uchiha…" Started Sasuke, Sarutobi slammed his hand on his desk.

"I Don't Care Who You Are! You Are Not Getting This Information! Or Do You Not Want To Become a Chunin? I will make it so you won't be one! To Hell with the councils!" Sasuke backed down, "also I know you are going to go behind my back Kakashi. So, I'll put forth this; if anyone finds out what Naruto is doing, they will be put to death immediately! This will be until after the Chunin exams! Do, I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said Kakashi.

"Good, team 7, dismissed."

"But, what about a teammate?" Asked Sakura.

"You will get one before the exams." Said the Hokage, "Dismissed!" Dejectedly, team 7 left the Hokage's office.

* * *

(_With Naruto_)

Naruto had walked up to a huge compound, it was like a college campus. He had a duffle bag over his left shoulder and was looking at a piece of paper telling who to look for. "Shoto Aizawa," he muttered and walked on to the campus. He saw a man he was blond, had blue eyes with a black screla, was around 7 foot 2, and dressed in a black bodysuit, boots, and a jonin's vest.

"Um, excuse me?" He said the man looked at him.

"**Yes, Can I Help You, My Young Friend?**" He said.

"Okay, I'm looking for Yuuei Campus. This is it, right?"

"**Yes, It Is.**"

"Oh good, now I am looking for a 'Shoto Aizawa' or a 'Toshinori Yagi'."

"**I Am Yagi, What Can I Help You With?**"

"The Hokage sent me to get training here. He said he contacted you?"

"**Yes, He Did! You Must Be Young Naruto!**" Naruto bowed to him.

"That I am," he rose. "Nice to meet you Yagi-sensei."

"**Good, You Are Already Calling Me Sensei!**" He said with his arms crossed. "**Follow Me, We'll Get You Signed In To The School!**" So, Naruto had followed Toshinori into the main building to get signed in to the school.

* * *

(_Later_)

Naruto was looking for class 1-A, he looked up and saw it. '_Really?_' He thought the door had a huge 'A' on it. '_Well, you can't miss it._' He knocked on the door.

He heard a tired; "someone answer the door." So, a very gorgeous kunoichi answered it. She had spiky black hair and eyes, very curvy, and leggy. She was in a black and red two-piece bodysuit, sandal boots, and her headband. '_Whoa, she's a freaking goddess. And she's talking to me._'

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Well," she said. "At least you are looking at me in the eye. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a new student."

"Oh, come in, come in." She said, so they went in and he saw the other students. They were dressed nicely, "I'm the Class rep; Momo Yaoyorozu call me; 'Momo'."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," he said the class gasped. Just then a young man with spiked red hair, dark eyes, and sharp teeth spoke up.

"The child of the 'Red Death' and the 'Fourth'?" He asked.

"Yep." So he was introduced to the class. They were getting to know him. They were upset with the village about how they treated Naruto.

"MAN!" Yelled a young man of average height, with a slim but muscular build and fair skin. He has short, spiky ash-blond hair with choppy bangs that hang over his eyebrows. His eyes are sharp and thin and are bright red in color he was dressed in a forest green 'wife beater' shirt, black cargo pants and boots. "THOSE BASTARDS CAN'T TELL THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A KUNAI AND ITS SHEATH?"

"Yep, they are morons." Said Naruto, "the only way they even got their positions?" He motioned like he had money in his hand. "Or," made like he was blowing someone. (_Not that this story is going to be Yaoi or anything like that. Not that there's anything wrong with that just not my 'cup of tea' -ed_) "But that's neither here or there. Anyway, I know Yaoyorozu; so I'd like to meet the rest of you." So he did.

* * *

(_The Next morning_)

Aizawa wanted to see what Naruto was capable of and he did not disappoint. "Good, good." He said, Naruto looked at him.

"Are you alright Aizawa-sensei?" He asked, "you look like you haven't had any sleep for about a year. It's not healthy."

"Don't worry about me," said Aizawa. "It's my bloodline; 'Erasure'."

"This is the downside of it?"

"Yeah. Get back to work." So Naruto had gone back to training. He had become very popular with the class and their sister class of 1-B. Even the teachers liked him and enjoyed teaching him.

* * *

(_Council Chambers_)

There was a meeting of the councils demanding Sarutobi to tell them Naruto's location. "Uh, last time I checked, I'm the Hokage." He said, "I don't have to tell you shit."

"Hirusen…" started Koharu.

"Do you want me to call ANBU, Councilwoman?" Koharu gulped.

"Uh, no Hokage-sama." Then Danzo was about to open his mouth.

"Don't even Danzo!"

"Where is the boy Hirusen?" He demanded.

"What are you going to do if I don't tell you?" Just then, someone came in. He was tall, dressed in charka armor that would have him turn his powers on and off. He had red hair and hazel-gray eyes, everyone looked at him. But Hirusen just smiled, "hello Enji." He just grunted, the council started to panic. This guy could defeat the Sannin, the entire Uchiha clan, the entire Hyugga clan, Danzo and his ROOT, and all 4 of the Hokages in their prime, all at once and not have a hard time with it. (_He's not an asshole in this story. My story, my rules!_)

Danzo gulped, he knows he can't beat Enji, even with his stolen powers. Enji just looked at him and Danzo backed up. "Why was I called Ho…?" He started when one of the civilians interrupted him.

"Who Are You And Why Are You Here?" He said, just then Enji flammed up and slowly walked over to him.

"You got a problem, Councilman?" He asked.

"This is a private meeting!" The civilian councilman stupidly said not knowing that he was on this side of becoming a roast.

"Did you know that I'm the reason why you're able to have your position? I can make it so you'll never be at another meeting!" At this time the councilman knew he was screwed and kept quiet. As did the rest of the council. Enji walked back to the Hokage and stood at his left. "I was told to see you and this 'esteemed' council if I had any grievances. I have some."

"Okay," said Hirusen. "What are they?"

"This, so-called council told me my godson was dead. But, I just got through seeing him."

"Uh, who is he Todoriki-sama?" Said Homura, "maybe it was an honest mistake."

"Not when I say his name it won't. Because it's someone this council wants to take everything from." Just then everyone started to pale because they knew who it was he was talking about. "I don't even have to say his name because you know who I'm talking about."

"You're 'ITS' godfather?" Said Councilwoman Haruno, just then she ducked an icicle aimed for her head. It came from the entrance of the room, a very beautiful woman, with long white hair and turquoise eyes behind glasses and dressed in white and ice blue robes appeared. It was Enji's wife; Rei, she held a hand out with steam coming off of it revealing she shot the icicle. Now the council was really worried, it was said Enji was unstoppable but, Rei holds his leash and if she was on the battlefield, nothing short of the 6 paths or All Might could stop them.

"Call my beloved godson 'It' again, I will freeze your head and my darling husband will kick it off to Suna!" She said, "now why did this council lie to us?" No one said anything.

"I do believe my wife asked you a question." Said Enji.

* * *

TBC


End file.
